The boy who saved my Soul
by SoulStealer88
Summary: this is about a 15 year old girl named maka, she has tried to commit suicide and is now in a troubled home, there she meets some very... interesting people but one boy stands out from the rest, who is he? summary sucks sorry soma rated T to be safe mainly for some violence and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's soulstealer8 here, I'm completely new to fanfiction and this is my very first story so please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater ;( **

'Only 20 more minutes to go, then I'm finally free.' I looked out the window as the teacher was reviewing stuff for our final exams, normally I would pay very close attention but, not today. The day is almost over, after this class I get to go to lunch, joy. Although most people would be excited for lunch, I however was not. I ate by myself during lunch, and if I even tried sitting in the cafeteria, bad things would happen. You see my life is very miserable. Girls bully me constantly, verbally and physically when they get their boyfriends to beat up on me, they also always make me do their homework because I was the smartest kid in the class, wait never mind the entire school including most teachers.

My home life wasn't much better, when I was little my Papa would constantly cheat on my Mama with other woman, eventually Mama had had enough and left my good for nothing Papa to travel the world and live her dream. But she left me behind, and now my Papa has woman at our house all the time, he doesn't even care if I'm home or not anymore, and the sluts he brings home always make fun of me on how I look and sometimes physically hurt me, and Papa never tried to stop them, when I tried telling him about it he called me a liar and sent me to my room for the rest of the night. That's when I started the cutting, it felt amazing, those couple minutes where all my pain was relieved, until it came back and I had to cut more. Today was different however, today I wasn't going to cut, and I was going to end it all. I already had the medicine hidden in the bathroom, after school I was going to leave this wretched place once and for all. And no one could stop me.

**Authors note.**

**So what do you think? Sorry it's a little short, but please tell me if I should continue or not. Until next time bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! I know this is a kinda quick update but I saw a lot of people have already viewed my story and I didn't want to keep y'all in suspense any longer enjoy! Also I had an amazing review and I wanted to thank her for it! **

**Recap:**

_I already had the medicine hidden in the bathroom, after school I was going to leave this wretched place once and for all. And no one could stop me. _**"BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNG**_**!" **_ Finally I thought class would never end. As I walked out into the hallway I was immediately pushed and shoved into random lockers, followed by random kid's laughter. Argh, they're so fucking irritating! Luckily though the lockers they pushed me into happened to be mine. I quickly got my lunch out of my locker and speed- walked down to the library. The library was my favorite place in the world. It had so many books the one thing I could connect with and I knew they wouldn't abandon me, unlike some people.

The library was always quiet, a nice safe zone for me. The 'popular' people don't ever come in her because they dub it 'uncool' or some other nonsense. But whatever that's one of the things that made the library a wonderful place. I always sat in the very back of the library, my back against the bookcases so that when I was done eating I could check out some new books.

I headed back to class a little early to avoid the crowd. The lunch bell had already rung, but I was already on my way to class. The rest of the day dragged on and on the same as first period, my head preoccupied by 'other' things. As I made my way out of the school I was thinking that I was finally free! " Hey Tiny-tits!" or not. I knew that high squeaky voice all too well it was Blair, great. I turned around to say something to her only to get punched in the face by her boyfriend, Jake, he was the quarter back on our football team. I tried to back up, only to get kicked in the ribs and stomach and told to, " Stay the fuck down!" by Jake.

"Wwwhat , ddoo you want?" I managed to cough out. "Oh nothing! Just wanted to have a little fun with Tiny-tits after all. Bye bitch, I'll see you tomorrow!" Damn her. This is how it was everyday. Just sometimes with different people, more violence, or more brutal words said, but I was used to this by now, I've been bullied since I was in middle school and now I'm a sophomore and I still have the same problems.

"Hey Papa are you home?!" I called out. Silence. Perfect no ones home. 'Okay its now or never' I thought as I put a sleeping pill in my mouth, two I thought as I put another in my mouth, three, four, five, I was staring to get a little lightheaded now, six, seven, I thought as I dropped down to my knees from weakness, one more and that should do it I popped it in my mouth and fell down the rest of the way on the floor as I heard a faint,_ "Maka!" _ And then I passed out.

**I would leave it here, but I decided I'm going to keep on going for a little longer **

I was starting to hear noises again, some soft beeping and hushed voices. Did I actually do it? Am I finally gone from this horrible place?!

I tried opening my eyes to see what was going on, but was blinded by the light. " Hurry turn the lights out, I think she's starting to wake up. Wait a minute am I not dead?! My eyes quickly shot open to see that I indeed was not dead, but on a hospital bed with an IV in my arm. "Oh! Maka your okay! Your Papa is so happy to see you awake and alive." Great it's Papa. One of the many reasons I tried to kill myself.

"Would you just leave me alone Papa. I don't want to see you right now." Papa ran out of the room crying like a baby screaming about how much he 'loved' Mama and me. Liar. " Now Ms. Albarn, would you please tell me why you did that to yourself?" The lady asked with fake concern. I answered her by huffing and turning my head away from her. "Aright fine, I guess I can't get you to talk willingly. But just so you know I'm your new therapist Ms. Azusa," wait a minute I have a therapist, " And your father and I have decided that you have to go to a troubled home for teens. I'm sorry but this is not up for discussion since your father already agreed. And I'll be taking you there as soon as you can be released out of the hospital." She finished standing up and walking out of the room. I have to go to a mental hospital now? But that's not fair, it's their fault I tried to kill myself, not mine! I can't believe this. "Ms. Albarn, just letting you know that everything is fine with your body now, all the steroids are out, and you can go home tomorrow." The nurse said in a sweet voice. Only thing is though, I wont be going home, I'll be gong to a mental hospital for who knows how long.

**Authors not:**

**End of chapter two! I can't believe I wrote that fast, anyway let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. Until next time, bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm back! Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I had school and homework, anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

"Ms. Albarn, are you ready to go." I wanted to say no, to convince them that I was fine, so that I could just go home. But I couldn't, no matter what I would say they had already made up their minds about this. Papa hasn't even come to say goodbye to his only daughter, not that I expected him to anyway. I slowly nodded my head to , my new psychiatrist, as we made our way out of the hospital. I had no idea what this place was going to be like, I had no information on it, and when I asked they always avoided my question. During our car ride I listened to Carolyn by Black Veil Brides, BVB was my favorite band all of their songs felt like they were specifically written for me, somewhere along the way to my _'new home'_ I ended up falling asleep, what woke me up were my headphones getting rudely yanked out by , damn she's really not getting on my good side. I really wanted to Maka-Chop her right about now, but she decides when I get to leave this wretched place so I definitely need to get on her good side somehow, if that was even possible.

"This way ." I really wish she would stop freaking' calling me by my last name it reminded me that I was actually related to that womanizing bastard called my Papa. " You can just call me by my first name ya know?" It was supposed to come out more like a statement rather than a question. She ignored me and opened up the door for the both of us. Man, this place is a dump! On the outside it looked like an abandoned castle with ivy crawling up on the building everywhere, with bars on the windows. The inside was a bit nicer, but not by much. "Oh, hello , is this the new patient you were telling me about?" A nice looking lady asked, she had a really pretty bronze kind of eye with beautiful blonde curly hair but the strangest parte about her was the eye patch on her left eye.

"Hello there my name is Marie Mjolnir, but you can just call me , now what's your name sweetie?" I've only known her not even five minutes and I already like her better than . "Maka Albarn." I answered her so quietly that I was kind of afraid she didn't hear me, but the bright smile that now adorned her face said otherwise. "Alright then Maka, I'm going to be your new psychiatrist for as long as you're here and I'm also going to give you a little tour of the place. How's that sound?" Yep I definitely like her better than Azusa. I nodded my head to her while staring at my feet like they're the most interesting things in the world afraid to look her in the eye. "Alright for starters the building is divided into section by age, ground floor has all of our staff including the doctors and psychiatrtrist's, the first floor is the cafeteria with all of our recreational classes that are mandatory, so don't even try and get out of them, second floor are patients who's ages are 12-14, third floor is 15-19, while the fourth floor is where the staff stays for when we stay overnight. Any questions?" she asked while turning around to look at me. I suddenly realized that the question was directed towards me and a feverishly shook my head while a blush managed to form on my cheeks.

"Alright then, since we don't have any more empty rooms as of right now you'll be staying with one of our sweetest girls Tsubaki. Hey Tsubaki it's , please open the door." She said while knocking. "Oh hello , what can I do for you." The girl behind the door was beautiful to day the least, she was actually quite tall, taller the and myself, with dark blue eyes, a pale complection, and long black hair tied in a very high ponytail, she was also quite developed with nice curves and a chest. Unlike me, I was short and scrawny, no chest or curves, and a little bit of anger issues.

"Actually Tsubaki today we got a new patient, and we have no more single rooms left, so would it be alright if Maka here could stay with you?" the girl named Tsubaki showed a bit of confusion before smiling brightly and turning towards me. "That's quite alright, my names Tsubaki what's yours?" Wait, she wants to know my name. Why does this always happen, I don't like talking to new people, I always end up stuttering and making a fool out of myself. Oh well here goes nothing. "Mmm-yy names Makkaa." I did with limited stuttering, that's a first since elementary school. Tsubaki smiled brightly and gestured for me to come inside. Maybe, just maybe, this place wont be so bad after all.

**Sooo what did ya'll think? Please read and review I would like to know how I could make this story better. Well until next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I've been getting wonderful reviews for both of my stories and I'm super excited! I'll try and give you a new chapter everyday. I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I do not own the song Carolyn by Black Veil Brides but you can look it up, enjoy chapter 4!**

Tsubaki's wasn't exactly plain, but it wasn't anything extravagant, there were two beds on opposite sides of the room, one large desk in the canter of the room, and a large trunk at the foot of the beds. It was very…. symmetrical, odd. The walls were painted a pastel purple it was quite soothing. " So Maka did Marie tell about our schedule here?" schedule what schedule? She laughed quietly I guess the look of confusion on my face answered her question.

"Well for starters from 8-10 is breakfast you can eat anytime during those hours, after breakfast we get an hour to ourselves kind of like free time, then from 11-12 is music/arts, lunch is 1-3, 3-5 are people's sessions with their psychiatrist's and everyone has a different time for that, 6-8 is dinner and every Friday instead of the music/arts are group sessions with one of the staff. And we can take showers whenever we have free time. Any questions?" Damn, that's a strict schedule. "Uu-mm is there a curfew?" Dammit I need to quit stuttering!

"No there's not really a curfew per say but you do have to stay in your room after 11 o'clock. Oh my its already 9! We should get going if we want to make it to breakfast!" she quickly grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the room. "C'mon since we're on the third floor we have to hurry and take the stairs." We finally managed to make it down to the cafeteria by 9:15, for me that's pretty good timing since we had to go down all of those fuckin' stairs.

"TSUBAKI! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG? YOU SHOULDN'T KEEP YOUR GOD WAITING!" oh my god my ears! What the hell was that obnoxious voice?! "Sorry Black*star, there was a new girl today. Maka, this is Black*Star," she said pointing to an obnoxious looking boy with bright blue hair, green eyes, and a star tattoo on his right shoulders, also he was wearing what looked like…. ninja clothes? " Kid," she said pointing to the boy next to Black*Star who had black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head and golden/yellow eyes, and was wearing a black suit. "Patty," a little girl next to Kid who had short blonde hair and bright big blue eyes. " And Patty's sister Liz," the girl next to patty who had long brown hair and slanted blue eyes. "Oh and this little guy here is Crona." Who? Oh, I didn't even see the little guy there. Crona had very uneven short pink hair and had blue/silver eyes, and was he wearing a dress? " Ummm hi, everyone." I said shyly. " HEY WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM?! OH I KNOW! YOU'RE NERVOUS TO BE AROUND SUCH AN AMAZING GOD LIKE ME! HAHAHAHA!" that's it he was just begging for a Maka-Chop. "Makkkaaa-CHOP!" I yelled slamming my book down on his head. There that should keep him quite for a while. "Maka where have you been all this time? You finally got Black*Star to shut the hell up! It's a miracle!" the girl, I think it was Liz, yelled.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Black*Star yelled. Oh well that didn't last long. "Well sorry you were getting on my nerves." I told him while the others laughed. "Excuse me, you do know that breakfast has already ended and you're late for your recreational classes?" We all stopped laughing and looked to see who had approached us. It turned out to be a boy maybe around 17 who had snow white and beautiful ruby red eyes. He didn't look all too happy though, but overall he was actually very attractive, I would think he was an albino but he had tan skin. "Oh my god he's right! We are late!" Tsubaki screamed panicking. She grabbed my arm and we quickly ran to wherever it was we were supposed to be, leaving the others behind.

We ended up making it, only being fifteen minutes late, but we were excused since I was new here. The others weren't too lucky though. " Oh my that was a close one." Tsubaki said looking towards me. Today we were in art class but since I was new here we ended up having free time and were able to do pretty much anything. While Tsubaki and the others were laughing and having a good time, I kept thinking about that boy at the cafeteria. He looked around our age so why wasn't he here? He should be here since it's required for everyone to attend. " Hey Maka, are you alright?" I looked up hearing my name to see Tsubaki, Kid, Black*Star, Chrona, Liz, and Patty all looking at me with worried faces. "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about that guy in the cafeteria, do any of ya'll know him?" I asked truthfully. Then Black*Star started cracking up laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! DOES LITTLE MISS MAKA HAVE A CRUSH ON SOUL?" He yelled still laughing. "MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled smashing his head in with my book. "Sorry about him Maka. Anyway the guy in the cafeteria his name is Soul. He's kind of like the staff's little helper, whenever they can't attend to something they make him do it. No one really knows why he's here, he's not related to anyone. But it's said that he's been here the longest." Tsubaki told me. Hmmm Soul huh, that's an odd name. I wonder why he's been here for so long? "Hey there Justin Marie wants you down in her office, and don't worry I'll look after your class while your gone." A deep gruff voice said interrupting class. Justin nodded and left the class leaving a red eyed white haired albino in charge of class, the albino being Soul. His eyes looking around the class and stopping at our table while giving as a shark toothed grin. I felt a blush go on my cheeks as he looked at us, maybe Black*Star was right maybe I do have a tiny crush on Soul. Not that I'll ever tell Black*Star that though, but all of my thoughts vanished as I looked deep into those beautiful red ruby eyes.

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been super busy, anyway review please tell me what you think, until next time!**

I do not own soul eater. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a huge writer's block but I hope that you enjoy chapter 5! Disclaimer I do not own soul eater.**

This just has to be the worst day of my life, why the hell is Soul here? Out of all the people they could have chosen to watch over Justin's class it had to be Soul. My life is officially over. "HIYA SOUL! SO WHY DID THEY NEED JUSTIN ALL OF THE SUDDEN?" Ugh, why can't for once Black*Star be quite? I was half expecting Soul to yell at him or something, what I was not expecting was for Soul to burst out laughing like he told the funniest joke. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL'S SO FUNNY?" Why, why must Black*Star shout? I quickly Maka-Chopped him witch shut him quite well. " Yea yea, sorry Black*Star it's just that no one needed Justin I was just bored so I sent him away on a wild goose chase."

Man I had such an urge to chop him on the head but I don't want to get in trouble with anyone, this is such a hard decision. "Hey pigtails, what the hell did you do to Black*star?" Oh god, someone please help me? Apparently the look on my face was sooo hilarious that he just bursted out laughing, hard. "Chill out pigtails, I'm not mad, it's hilarious! Someone finally being able to shut up Black*Star, it's a miracle!" everyone in class erupted in laughter making me blush even harder. Even Tsubaki was laughing! "SOUL EATER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER BEING BORN!" screamed Justin over the intercom also saying the he was gonna hunt him down or some other such nonsense. I could have sworn I heard Soul mutter something like 'already do' before he turned to us and said, " Well that's my queue to run! See ya'll later!" well this turned out to be a very interesting class. "Hey Maka are you okay, your still blushing and look a little constipated."

Everyone erupted in laughter causing me to blush even harder and to cover my face. "Awwwww, c'mon Maka I was just kidding, maybe Black*Star was actually right maybe you do have a little crush on Soul," Liz said, while getting all up in my face causing the girls to giggle like mad, especially Patty. "No I do not!" I screeched in a high squeaky voice, "I meant, I most certainly don't" Liz just gave a knowing smirk which just screamed 'you are totally lying'. Suddenly an arm draped over my shoulders and I looked up to see a shark toothed smirk. "Awww man, and here I was thinking that you liked me. I'm hurt." Soul said as he put his other hand over his heart in mock hurt. I quickly gave him a glare and a quick Maka-chop on his head, which made him fall to the floor. The bell suddenly rang and I stood up rather calmly and walked towards the door saying, " Let's go Tsubaki we wouldn't want to be late for lunch." What I was not expecting was for someone to pick me up and throw me over their shoulder, and of course it just had to be Soul who had picked me up, my life is officially over. "No way bookworm, you hit me in the one of your damn books which came out of nowhere. Plus you said you wanted to go to lunch, so I'm going to carry you to lunch. You should happy." No no, he can't do this! Everyone is going to be staring and laughing! I started hitting his back and kicking my legs trying to make it harder to walk. " You can keep on thrashing like an idiot up there pigtails, it's not making much of a difference for me." Damn, he's so infuriating! "Having fun up there Maka?" Kill me now.

" Shut-up Liz, I'm not enjoying this at all." Soul started laughing so I hit him in the back of the head shutting him up. Could this day get anymore humiliating? "MAAAAAKKKKKAAAA! YOUR WONDERFUL PAPA HAS COME TO- WHO THE FUCK IS THAT BASTARD WHO HAS YOU AGAINST YOUR WILL?" apparently it could, the universe just loves to prove me wrong.

**Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the update I'll try and update again on the 9****th**** until next time!**


End file.
